The Orphan and The Wolf
by Haji'sTrueLove
Summary: A young girl had her life ripped away from her in a matter of hours. One wrong mistake of letting the man in was all it took. This is the orphan girl story...and a very strong wolf.
1. Chapter 1

The Adopted Sister *Embry Call Love Story*

_Prolog_

A young girl had her life ripped away from her in a matter of hours. One wrong mistake of letting the man in was all it took. This young girl is 14. One night she and her family let a man into their house to use the phone for a tow truck. That man claimed to have a broke down care a block down… While her family had their backs turned they were held hostage by that same man who they were trying to help.

The man tied them up. He put the youngest girl in the corner. He brought her family in the middle of the room. He forced the little girl to watch him murder every last member of her family. With all the screaming and the gun shots the neighbors got frightened and called the cops.

Sadly the cops got there too late for most of the family. Once the murderer was cuffed and unarmed they untied the panicking girl who had just witnessed one of the most horrifying things that anyone could witness.

After the Child Protective services read threw her files they realized that there was no way they could separate her from her animals they her family had. She had a medical problem that would not help with what had just happened. Let alone get ripped away from the only living things she had left that was close to family.

A few weeks passed with her in the care of a volunteer. They found a home for her. A safe one that was willing to take her and her many pets and things in. It was a long stretch from the community she grew up in but it was for the best.

That poor girl moved from West Michigan to Forks Washington. A man named Charlie Sawn a local Sheriff of a small town agreed to take her under his wing till she became of age to care of herself.

* * *

Chapter 1

Emily's P.O.V

It has been a day since I have moved into Washington. I didn't quite know what to do…how to feel. I was still so confused. My emotions haven't caught up to me yet…I guess you could say I am stunned. Not only did my Mom, Step Dad, Brother, Pregnant Sister, and Brother In Law get murdered but my father rejected taking me in…When he wanted me to live with him so much.

I wipe a few tears off my face. I remembered the word I learned off of an anime called Blood+…_Live today, and smile tomorrow. If you live life to the fullest, looking forward to tomorrow, things will work out. Nankurunaisa!_ I smile remembering it. "Nankurunaisa." I whisper under my breath.

Charlie looks up from the newspaper he was reading. "Huh?" he asked me with a confused look on his face. I let out a giggle. "You know…for a young lady that had a lot happens to her in the past month…you are…Calm." He said finally deicing on a word. I told my hands on the dinner table in front of me.

I left out a sigh. "For a while I have been battling with moods…my councilor calls it depression but it really isn't that bad…I promised myself…and silently my family that I would live for those who committed suicide…and who lived a short life." I said with a small smile.

I took a breath. "I watch anime…it's a little hobby. But to be honest…it made me stronger…I learned form an anime called Blood+…I learned the word Nankurunaisa…In that anime it means live today, and smile tomorrow. If you live life to the fullest looking forward to tomorrow, things will work out." I say my voice cracking at the end.

Taking a deep breath I calm myself. "Well…that is a very good thing to learn…especially if it helps." Charlie said with a smile. His eyes showed happiness."I called one of my daughters friends…they are going to watch you today. Go get dressed kid." Charlie said with a chuckle.

I grin and run up to my room. Charlie said it was his daughters' old room. I found a diary in it…I didn't know if I should read it or not…I haven't yet. After I get dressed I head downstairs and I looked around. I find Charlie in the living room with a man. He is tall…He has tan skin, Brown hair, and dark brown/black eyes, and the man was well built to.

Charlie smiled as he saw me ready. I had on a pair of dark stretch jeans, a noodle strap gray tank top that was tucked into my jeans, I had a black belt on that can reverse to brown. I also had over it a see threw gray tank top that had some designs that reminded me of a Native American style I pulled on a sweat shirt while I was walking in…it was bright orange, I had tan boots on that are like designer cow boy boots…well I use them like it anyway. I look up with my bag on my back.

I look up and blush slightly pulling my hair out from inside my sweat shirt. "Hey Charlie am I going to see your daughter today?" I asked innocently not really telling him why I wanted to see her. He chuckled at my ambition. "Well Jake?" He asked looking at the tan man that I assume is Jake since he was the only other person in the room.

"Huh…Oh yeah we are stopping their real quick so I can pick up Renesmee." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. I nod smiling. Charlie gave me an awkward hug goodbye. I smile hugging back. I love his efforts…they really do cheer me up. I got into a beat up truck with the man named Jake.

"Hey umm if you don't mind me asking why do you want to see Bells so bad?" He asked curious. It made me giggle at the nick name it seems like his father and Jake have for her. "Umm Charlie has me staying in her old room. There isn't anything left in her room that is hers except a diary thing…I wanted to give it to her before my curiosity got the best of me." I said with a slight blush.

Jake nods. "My name is Jacob by the way…Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake if you want everyone dose." He says with a smile. I nod as he turns on some music on the way to the house." I slowly dose off in the car.

I felt my body being shaken as I was resting. I open my eyes slowly and grown a little stretching my arms above my head. They hit the roof of the car and I look up. I giggle and got out of the car. I follow Jake into the big house that is mostly windows. I grab my back pack before following.

As I walk in I look around. I think to myself how big it is. Bella must be rich. I thought as I hear a chuckle. I look over to where it came from. I see a man with a pale completion and light browns slightly curly hair…he had golden eyes…contacts probably…oh well.

I heard him chuckle again. I roll my eyes and I run into the back of Jake because I didn't notice he stopped walking. "S-sorry Jacob." I whispered rubbing my nose…it hurt but I have had worse.

Slowly I scan the room for a girl that looked like Bella…Charlie had pictures of her in the house. I didn't notice Jacob was talking to me till he poked my cheek. I rub it and glare playfully.

"What was that for?" I asked as he laughed. "You seriously didn't hear a word I said did you." I look up and think biting my bottom lip. I then look back and shook my head. "Uh nope." I said innocently

"Well that's Bella." He said pointing to the girl that I couldn't see before because Jacobs' huge body was blocking her. I heard the man chuckle again. I felt odd…Watching fairy tales like I do I always get uneasy about people might be able to read my mind…and if someone could it would be him…laughing when I think something odd.

I ignore it and look at Bella smiling. "Umm…Hi?" I asked a little shy. She giggles. "Come sit down." I smile and do as I was told. I look at her. "Oh I almost forgot." I say pulling my backpack off my back and I unzip it.

I pulled out an old journal and hold it. "Charlie has me staying in your old room…And this was in it…I thought I should give it to you before curiosity overwhelms me and I read it." I say handing it to her. Her eyes go wide. "Oh my gods…thank you…and thank you for not reading it." I smile at her expression. "It's ok." I say giggling.

I zip up my back pack as Jake looks down at me. "Ready to go." I nod and I walk out with him. "Goodbye everyone…creepy guy." I said to the man personally. I walk outside and I get in the back of the rabbit. I let the girl sit upfront because I assumed she was his girlfriend. I take my backpack off and I fall asleep once again in the back of Jake's Rabbit.

I felt myself being shaken again. "Up sleepy head we are here." Said a feminine voice that I assume must be Renesmee's. I nod yawning. I stretch once again before getting out. I look around. We were at a small little log home. It reminded me of my Papa and Nana's house.

I walk inside the house taking everything in as we walk in. I hear a lot of male voices as I walk in. I imminently pull up my sleeves of my sweater feeling warm in the room. I look around and see to my left a small table packed with guys that resemble Jake a lot…all buff…tall…handsome…has blonde hair…well except one that looks my age.

They all look like they have brown eyes too. I smile remembering my family. The way they talk it sounded like the holidays I used to have with my family at my Nana and Papa's house…Delicious food…gravy that was either too watery or to thick…sometimes. Towards the end of the celebrations…before my Nana passed away she finally got it right.

I didn't notice I was crying until I saw Jake in my face. "Emily Yoo-Hoo…I know they are scary but they are not that scary." I giggle wiping away the tears. "No not them I was just remembering my family." I said with a simple shrug and I wipe my face more. I sniffle.

"Well…" He points to the people as he says their names. "These are…Quil, Clare, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily…like you, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Embry." As he says their names they say Hi, hello or hey. When it came to Brady and Collin they said together after Collins name. "Hey sexy."And that made me take a step behind Jake.

I look at them after he finishes. I take in their features to try and be able to tell them apart. I look at the last one and he stares and drops the muffin. I giggle thinking he was just playing around. I look at the girl who looks miserable and I walk over to her smiling and hug her.

She was leaning against a wall. "You are warm…" I say giggling after I pull away…I wasn't going to say that at first but it came out. I see her smile a little. I here growls and I look around. "Do you have a dog? I love dogs." I say looking around. I have laughter. "No there is a pack of wolves that live in the woods near here. You will see them on occasion...but you usually just hear them a lot. "Leah said from behind me…she was the girl I hugged.

I smile up at her and giggle. I look outside and try to see if I could find them…no luck. "Hey cutie wanna muffin muffin?" asked Collin. Brady nudged him. "Man that was my line." He said as they start to bicker after a second they look up at him. "Umm…not thank you I don't take things from flirts…they might have done something to it." Everyone in the room laughed…but them."

* * *

Hey Thoughts? I would love to hear them...And I know their are two Titles I like them both :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily P.O.V

After the laughter died down I looked around the room. I took in every detail. "Hey kid." I look around the room to see who said it. My eyes landed on Paul. "Hmm?" I asked simply. Paul chuckles. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" I blushed. "N-No I guess not…I didn't even know you said anything but 'Hey kid.'"

I giggle as he rolled his eyes. "Jake won't tell us what happened to you." He said it with no kindness what so ever in his voice. I look at him. "Well then that is a good thing now isn't it." I said sneering every word since he decided to be rude about it.

I heard Leah giggle as Paul shook for some reason…Probably having a temper tantrum. "Don't let him get to you. That is his nice voice…Unless if it is either to Rachel or he wants something." I let out a pathetic laugh. "Aren't all men?" I say as I heard a whimper. I look outside.

`Thinking it was a wolf. Leah laughed a little. "I think I am going to like you." She said giggling. I smile and jolt my head to Sam as he barked orders to Embry and Leah. "You two. Work. Now." He said in a strong tone that made Embry flinch and Leah did move.

"Leah please." Jake said to her in a nice tone. She left. I let out a small yawn and I watch as it spread through the room. Paul grumbled a 'Damn you.' I only giggle. I looked at Jake. I then sat on the ground and curled up in a ball yawning. I slowly close my eyes.

I stir in my sleep. I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I cuddle into the welcoming warmth. I didn't know who it was or where it was taking me. I open my eyes as they close a few times trying to make me fall back to sleep.

"I think she is trying to wake up." I heard Jake say from somewhere behind the person that was carrying me. I knew it was a man because I felt bare skit on my cheek as my head laid on his chest.

Slowly my eyes started to concentrate as I look up. I saw tan skin and brown and brown shaggy hair. As my eyes concentrated more I recognized the man as Embry. "Where are you taking me?" I asked with a weak tone.

"We are all going to hang out at First Beach." He said with a smile. I loved the way his voice rumbled his chest. I giggle a real giggle as it tickled my ears. He chuckled and it made me giggle again.


End file.
